pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Hatter
Mad Hatter (マッドハッター, Maddohattā) is a Chain that was legally contracted to Xerxes Break. It is a bane to everything and anything related to the Abyss and as such can destroy almost all other Chains with relative ease. However, using it places a massive strain on Break's body due to his previous illegal contract, causing him to die. Description Appearance Mad Hatter appears to be a large eye floating under a tattered black cape. Mad Hatter wears a top hat that is very similar to the top hat that Break had previously worn (most notably when Gilbert ran away from the Vessalius mansion after the Coming of Age Ceremony), Mad Hatter's having a piece of paper that says 'Love and Peace' as well as another piece of paper that says 'Welcome'. There are also a few playing cards on his hat, as well as three roses, with their thorn covered stems wrapping around his hat. Holding all of this in place is a pin with five purple feathers sticking out of it. Along the collar of his cape, Mad Hatter also has a silver chain, with tokens of a broken mirror on it and a skull that appears to act as a draw string for Mad Hatter's cape. Break doesn't always completely summon Mad Hatter, and so he often seems like tattered black fabric or just whirls of black smoke. History Mad Hatter was created by the Intention of the Abyss for Break specifically. Plot Cheshire's Dimension Arc After Break and Alice are kidnapped by Cheshire, brought to Cheshire's Dimension and put into a slumber where they experience past memories, Cheshire realizes that Break is powerful enough to escape his slumber. Cheshire approaches Break whilst he's pretending to sleep alongside illusions of Shelly and Sharon - not realizing that Break is only doing so to draw out Cheshire. Break concentrates Mad Hatter's power into his sword, using it to sever Cheshire's left arm and ribbon when Cheshire attempts to kill the 'sleeping' Break. Break manages to pin down Cheshire, explaining how he knew that Cheshire would never come of his own volition, before summoning Mad Hatter. Unfortunately, Cheshire's Dimension begins to shatter before Mad Hatter can be used to torture Cheshire. Cheshire and Break escape Break's dream world before it's destroyed by the power of B-Rabbit, Cheshire trying to escape Break and murder Oz. Break doesn't allow it though, concentrating Mad Hatter's power in his sword once again and attacking Cheshire as he voices his annoyance of Cheshire for his similarity to Vincent. Break and Mad Hatter manage to continue their fight with Cheshire - severing Cheshire's right arm, leg and ribbon before Mad Hatter's power forces Break to cough up blood. Break complains how he always coughs up blood whenever he uses Mad Hatter, just as Cheshire struggles to move about. Break suggests to Cheshire not to move - explaining to Cheshire that there's no possible way for him to win against him, Break summoning Mad Hatter again to finish Cheshire off; satisfied that he managed to steal Cheshire's Bell during their battle. In his final stand, Cheshire abandons his pseudo-human form, taking on his true form as a black cat-like behemoth of a Chain. With all his power exposed, Cheshire takes his fight to Oz Vessalius, Alice and Gilbert Nightray, where Mad Hatter's power is returned to his concentrated state. Break administers the final blow to Cheshire, cutting into Cheshire's head and leading to Mad Hatter's power forcing Cheshire's body to crumble while Cheshire's Dimension is destroyed once-and-for-all. Unfortunately for Break, Equus came early and brought Oz and Alice back to Earth, leaving Break no choice but to have Gilbert summon Raven to transport both of them back to Earth. Break finds that Vincent had Noise kidnap Sharon and send Equus for Oz and Alice, which forced the use of Raven. Due to Raven's seal on B-Rabbit's power being removed, Alice reverted to her true form, and Noise had Sharon use Equus to bring Oz and the released Alice to a meeting between the Four Great Dukes at Pandora. The turmoil causes enough of a cover to allow the outraged Break to pursue Vincent. Vincent reveals to Break that he poisoned Sharon, offering to make a trade: the antidote for the destruction of Cheshire's Bell. Break reluctantly complies, summoning Mad Hatter and having Mad Hatter destroy Cheshire's Bell (which holds the memories of the Tragedy of Sablier). Vincent attempted to dispose of the antidote unfairly, only to have it saved by Echo; which ended with the antidote being administered to Sharon as it was meant to. Break's Past Arc Oz had requested to meet with Duke Rufus Barma in an attempt to uncover the truth of the Tragedy of Sablier, as Rufus is the eldest Duke and the most knowledgeable. Rufus accepts Oz's request and extends an invitation to Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Break to meet with him at an opera house in Reveil. Oz is shocked to meet Rufus, Rufus doing nothing more than generating chaos, but while Rufus meets with Oz, Break just stands out on a balcony that overlooks the opera and crowd below. Gil joins Break on the balcony, prompting Break to question what kind of farce is this opera. After Alice kicks Rufus down off of a balcony, Break goes down to the main level to find Rufus rolling on the ground and panicking. Break tells Rufus that it serves him right, mentioning to Rufus that since the opera is also nearing its end he should ask if Rufus' target wasn't in fact Oz, but himself. Break was suspicious because Rufus has always denied their meeting in the past, only to suddenly invite him alongside Oz, Alice and Gil. Break deduces that Rufus looked into his past, leading Rufus to a content state of glee because he'd finally found Kevin Legnard. In response, Break concentrates Mad Hatter's powers into his sword and uses it to slash through Rufus' torso, revealing that the Rufus they'd met was a mere illusion created by Dodo. Break then slams his cane into the floor and states that it's time for Rufus to show his true self, Mad Hatter destroying the entire crowd and everyone else in the opera house, as they were also illusions. The use of Mad Hatter's power makes Break cough up blood, as always, as well as making him lose the majority of his energy and eventually lose consciousness after fighting Rufus. Sablier Arc Break ventures to Sablier after learning the Oz, Alice and Gil had done the same in order to uncover some truth of the Tragedy of Sablier. After learning from Lottie of Xai Vessalius' presence in Sablier as well as Xai's explanation of the prophecy that lead to Oz's casting into the Abyss, Break hurries to find Gilbert. Break arrives just in time to prevent a battle between Xai and Gryphon and Gilbert and Raven - summoning Mad Hatter between the two to negate Gryphon's power whilst Break holds back Gilbert. This allows Xai to leave The Hole while Gilbert explains to Break that Xai was the one who cast Oz into the Abyss, which is why he has to kill Xai. Break eventually manages to convince Gilbert that killing Xai would do nothing but upset Oz. However, upon their return to Oz, Alice, Elliot Nightray and Leo, Break begins coughing up blood once more and finds that he can't support his body because he had used Mad Hatter's power, forcing Gil to carry Break on his back. Soon after their reunion with Oz, Alice, Elliot and Leo, Break collapses and remains unconscious for three whole days as continued side effect from Mad Hatter's power, having to be carried by Gil to a carriage that takes them back to Reveil eventually learning that his sight is also suffering because of Mad Hatter, as Break develops blindness. The Feast Arc When Break was lead by the Head Hunter to Fang and Lily's location, he overheard Fang announce that Reim Lunettes was dead and that Lily had been too rough in using Bandersnatch. Break lost his composure and summoned Mad Hatter, before beckoning for Lily to come and 'play' with him. Fang immediately grabbed Lily and fled the mansion, making his way outside where they could better fight Break. Break has Mad Hatter fade back into his body as he chased after Fang and Lily. He crossed swords with Fang for the first time while Lily stood back and watched as Break bests her friend, slashing his sword through Fang's torso, a fatal blow in normal circumstances. Fang got up however, having healed from his wound, prompting Break to realize that the Baskervilles were more Chain-like than human. After being attacked by Tove and as well as having to defend against Lily, Fang and Bandersnatch, Break realized that he wouldn't be able to survive the fight much longer. He summoned Mad Hatter in hopes of killing the Baskervilles, fully knowing that it would kill him as well. Break is then kicked from behind by Gilbert, who summoned Raven to fight against the Baskervilles. The Baskervilles retreated as Break apologized for his actions and requested to work with Gil to take down the Baskervilles, planning to concentrate Mad Hatter's power in his sword, and use it to fatally wound them. Gil and Break soon caught up with Lily and Fang and they began battling once more, Break fought against Fang whilst Gilbert covered his back and fought against Lily. Gilbert used Raven's blue flames to isolate Fang while Break went after Lily, who drew Reim's gun and aimed it at him, however Reim screamed her name, distracting her long enough for Break to go in for the kill. Fang pushed through the flames however, and dived in front of Lily, taking Break's blow for her. Mad Hatter's power caused Fang's body to crumble and Lottie, riding on the back of Leon, arrived just in time to see Fang's entire body turn to dust. Lottie is deeply hurt by the loss of her friend, but knew that they had to focus on their mission so she grabbed Lily and they returned to the mansion. Jack's Intention Arc After the events at Isla Yura's mansion, Break had fallen unconscious for an entire week. When he awakened and heard about the attack on Sheryl Rainsworth by Rufus and the Baskervilles, Break vowed to track him down. Sheryl gave Break a thread woven by Owl that would lead him directly to Rufus, and so Break sets out, catching up with Rufus and the Baskervilles in the chamber of the Sealing Stone not long after. Break fought Rufus, stealing back Sheryl's Key to the Abyss (that Rufus had previously stolen from Sheryl), managing to disarm him and then pin him to a tree, suddenly a scream echoed out from the chamber of the Sealing Stone, and Rufus revealed to Break that the body used for the Sealing Stones was actually Glen Baskerville's rather than Jack Vessalius's. He revealed that Jack, not Glen, had caused the Tragedy of Sablier and believed that the scream had come from Gilbert, theorizing that the head of Glen Baskerville had just been released from the Sealing Stone. Break left Rufus and went to go ask Gil where Oz was. Rufus however appeared from behind, used Dodo to pin Break to the ground and promptly took back the Sheryl's Key to the Abyss. He saw Glen's head and explained to the Baskervilles and Pandora, the true events of the Tragedy of Sablier. Soon after, an explosion was heard as the sky filled with blinding light. When it faded, Gil ran from of the chamber to search for Oz. Break realized that he couldn't let Gil reach Oz, so he slammed his palm into the ground and used Mad Hatter's power to lift Dodo's foot off of him, allowing him to chase after Gilbert. Oswald's Intention Arc When fighting the possessed Leo in the hall of the Juries, Mad Hatter's power was imbued in Break's sword. Break slices off Leo's hand, and summons its power for the last time to shatter the dimension and bring Oz and the others through. When he died, Mad Hatter vanished from the world. Anime Plot Abilities and Powers *Mad Hatter has the power to negate and terminate anything relating to the Abyss, which includes the Baskervilles, Chains and anything created by Abyssal power (like the bell of Alice's memories). But in exchange the it weakens the contractors body. Appearances Gallery Manga= Break Sharon Mad Hatter - 87 - 3.jpg Chap87.png 87-1.jpg Dodo feels Mad Hatter's power.jpg|Break using mad hatter to injure dodo |-| Anime= Ep24 - 107.png|Mad Hatter unleash it powers... Ep24 - 108.png|.. and erasing the Chains which invading Reveil Ep24 - 110.png Trivia *Mad Hatter is an obvious reference to the character of the same name that appears in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. *The fact that Break and Reim are close friends and are contracted to both Mad Hatter and March Hare is based on how close the characters of the Mad Hatter and March Hare were in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. * Some fans believe that Mad Hatter is part of Break reshaped into this chain, due to the resemblance between Chain and Contractor. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Legally Contracted Chains Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Abyss